


Your intentions are my consequences

by Nesquake (sanity_shallow)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hugs, I'm touch starved okay!!, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanity_shallow/pseuds/Nesquake
Summary: George is an angel who gets his work done by being brutally honest and blunt who strikes the attention of Dream, a demon who's confused on how the angel acts. He's been one of the most interesting thing in Dream's life right now. And George? He thinks the other is kinda cute, especially when he realised he doesn't have to track him down all the time...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 549





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone in my fic says they're uncomfortable with being shipped and written like this, I'll gladly take my work down. And also, my fic doesn't reflect anything about who are written in here. This is fiction.  
> Rated Teens and up for the swears!

Humans are one of the easiest yet conflicted people to tempt. Everything can be based upon their natural instinct, being selfish or follow their moral compass. It's a gamble between those two and both can be exploited so effortlessly. That's something Dream loves to combine.

  
It's a late-night, yet mute led lights were open and some kind of pop song playing barely deafening whoever is inside in that one particular house. The party was full of close friends and their fewer other circles just getting to know each other or to get laid for the night. One in specific pair has caught the eye of the demon, where both already retained interest in one another. After a couple of throwing back compliments and the fact that the party's almost over, both were available to leave.

Dream leaned close to the male's shoulder as he stretched out his wings, staring at the girl's flirtatious gaze, mirroring the other's. Just a small dilemma to take care of. It should be easy enough.

"She's cute enough, right? And she likes you too. It will be worth it for the night." The demon hummed, rustling his blonde hair as he switched to the girl's side. "You obviously like him. And it's your last day here at the states, it's time to get a little fun before mommy drags you away."

The demon grinned as both of their eyes twinkled with a nod for only each other to understand. With intertwined hands, they started to walk into the male's car. Though, a small chill ran up Dream's spine. Something relaxing and horribly sweet— excluding the atmosphere between the two love birds.

"She looks like a whore though."

Dream snapped back at the couple already inside the car. Their faces were blurred, but another person- entity popped out of nowhere. Just like what he was doing earlier, this angel stared at the girl by the male's shoulder with this dull expression as far as he could see beneath those messy brown locks. And those wings, as bright and feathery- an angel.

"Are you sure she doesn't have any STDs? Your wallet can't afford any more holes, you idiot. Well- even if you are an idiot, are you that desperate for a quick fuck? " The angel then phases through both of them, leaning nearer to the girl on the passenger seat. "And you," He sounded more of a stern mother which became ironic and witty at the same time. "You really don't have a conscience, do you? Leaving this kid after a quick one? You also don't know much about the guy- getting in his car too? Do you want an accident or get kidnapped for who knows what?"

_"—You know what?" The girl giggled, still keeping a smile on her face without looking at the other, though Dream can pick up the tension that laid on her frame. "Can you drive me back home?"_

_As if the boy now wanted this response sighed with relief out of the girl's vision. "Sure. I can still get your number, right?"_

_With another laugh, she answered. "As long as you can stay up at night. Sure."_

The angel grinned as the two went on their way. Dream floated right by the porch, various emotions mixed in his head right now. He wanted to fly by their car and force the two to get on with it in the car or the couch, yet a feeling like he lost relinquished his determination to win -and maybe at awe by how the smaller angel grinned with both devious and satisfied look-. 

What kind of angel says something like that? Reformed demons are put on high supervision. Though this isn't his first sightings of an angel, they were sweeter, appealing to blatant truths rather than insults— can he actually call them insults? The angel was telling the truth. In their own twisted way of viewing truths.

Snapping back at the angel who stole his prey, eyes were a dark coloured, staring back. And without thinking, he spoke.

"I see you, over there. Don't think I didn't notice you staring up on me." He smirked deciding to have a friendly glare as his arms crossed.

He never got an answer. Only met with a shocked look as if any of them weren't supposed to be there then with a puff of disappearing light feathers fluttering in the air, the small angel vanished.

"For angels, they're completely rude."

"So, you like angels now?" Sapnap laughed, hovering above the other demon. "What? Good boys gone bad is your type now?"

Giving his friend a wheeze then shoved him back. "Maybe," Dream hummed. The angel was interesting that way, though, most of every one of them doesn't really act that heavenly -or hellish- after mixing the humans with the others. "The guy just inverted those two- I'm pissed over here!"

"Yeah, pissed." The ravenette air quoted, shifting his focus on some papers his friend had 'begged' to search. For whatever reason, Dream wanted to see what happened to that couple the angel had sabotaged. "Are you sure that guy insulted both of them to each other?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Sapnap flipped some papers. "It says here, they're keeping connection after a few days."

Now, this was bewildering. The angel specifically called the girl a whore and the guy a potential kidnapper. Now they're friends?

"The fuck?"

His friend only laughed harder. "You gotta keep your game up or you're back in the toaster, Dream boy." 

"Says you- Aren't you attached to this cute human?"

"Fuck you and your angel boyfriend."

Dream wheezed harder on that comment. He won't deny the angel was cute. Though, that method he used. Is that what the angels were told to do or are they free to coax humans in any way they wanted?

The demon pulled out a small and particularly light feather, one that he took before it disappeared like its owner. It was light and as soft, contrasting to what he just saw a few days ago. At least he didn't look scared when he flew away. That just gave him the hope of seeing him later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want more Angel and Demon stuff in the fandom


	2. You can be nice after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, whatever these characters (Dream and George's victims) do is just for the plot. There's no way that this is how I see them or whatever.  
> Now, back to the chapter

There were a ton of instances where Dream would find himself having to face that one angel —who he hasn't gotten the name of yet. Most of the time the guy would fly off before letting him speak. However, after a while, the angel would let him give one line before disappearing until they meet again. This time was no exception.

  
Dream also likes pestering children as a small hobby, coaxing them into getting scolded at. They are fairly easy to influence if these actions are already wanted and most can't change its course if there aren't any adults around. There weren't any lasting harm, except the growing bitterness of these kids' parents. Plus, the overreactions are a bonus.

"What if you spray alcohol in his hair?" The demon wheezed in this one blonde kid's ear, wrapping his thin black tail around his arm as he stared at his friend just a few feet away. Before he even got to him, sparkles of mischief already embedded into his eyes. "-You can say you're just cleaning him up."

On cue, a familiar voice popped in. He didn't expect the guy to appear from a small problem. "-or you can burn his eyes. Turn him blind and it would be all your fault."

As Dream glanced back at the angel who somehow had shoved him farther from the kid. Though, the child already had a spray bottle in hand with no hints of stopping. Still, the angel tried to wear no emotions on his face. 

"Really? That old excuse? It's not even one of those strong ones! He's not an idiot!" Nonetheless, Dream's chuckles fell on deafened ears. This angel didn't even give a single flinch at his voice like he isn't existing. Well, maybe you can count the brush of pink hue on top of his cheeks. 

" _Hey, Tubbo! There's dirt in your hair!" The kid laughed, paired with a shit-eating grin._ The angel frowned, flapping his wings, making them seem wider and somewhat intimidating -as it can get-, only causing the demon to laugh harder.

"You're going to make him upset-"

_"Where?" The other kid pat the top of his head. "There's- I don't think I have anything!"_

"You're acting like a simp-"

_"Yeah! There's a bug too!" The spray bottle was held in one hand behind his back. "God, Tubbo- Do you even shower?"_

"You're going to burn his skull off."

Dream stopped laughing for a bit. The kid's grip somehow faltered for a moment.

"Your gonna melt his eyes- Maybe even make him cry blood."

_"Wait." The blonde kid giggled, swiping a hand over the brown locks of hair his friend has. It didn't look like much, but Dream can feel this small anxiety and worried tense air around the child, even if it did switch back to playful in a few moments. "Maybe that's better."_

"What the hell, dude!" The demon hissed at the angel who peeked back at him. Halo shone golden light, dimly shimmering those dark eyes. If he hadn't watched the interaction, he would have seen this as a look of pure innocence. "You're gonna traumatise the kid!"

Like the past, within a blink, the angel dissipates with a few feathers in the air. 

A few days later, Dream smiled when he saw him again, despite having him look after the two friends and probably making one forget about what had happened.

The demon got a bit bored from making a man all drunk and do something. They were always the easiest to coax, yet doesn't contain that much fun. Dream never did like those types of drama it ensues. Only makes him cringe from the memories of what has happened. At least there was one time where he successfully made a man fuck a fish. Wonder what happened there.

Right now, he has spotted a high schooler who's self-esteem could create his downfall. And in his luck, the angel was there first doing his own work. Having a hand on top of the pink-haired male, keeping his head down on his papers as the angel kept whispering. This will be fun. It's been a while since he had wrecked the angel's job. 

"Don't you dare look up from your papers." The angel hissed louder -enough that Dream could hear just above the two-. The guy taking the test only flinched as sighing down on his test, yet shoulders were tense and sweating. "The teacher's just there watching you. What would people say of you when you drag someone down by cheating? Aren't you supposed to be smart enough?"

"Isn't that a bit too egotistical? The teacher has to supervise all these students." Dream smirked, flickering his tail back as the angel below snarled at him. Though, his words didn't assist the male. "Plus, one question won't hurt anyone! Was it actually your fault you studied the wrong lesson? Honestly, that bitch -Dream pointed at the teacher- shouldn't mix her lessons in one go!" This eased the male a bit, taking a small glance at his side. Dream held his chest, wheezing as the angel started to panic.

"Wait! Don't-" His wings fluttered all too fast as his voice stuttered to find his words. Though, he might be too late because of it. "You spent your hours studying-" The male yawned, tucking his hair back. "Even if it was the wrong reference, you still spent your strength on that."

The demon wheezed louder than a kettle, earning him a glare. It didn't help that the angel was panicking and was already losing. "Dude, that's cliche. It isn't his fault. It's only one test.” 

"People look up to you-" The high schooler still peeked over with his pen tapping on his paper, ready to write. "And aren't you better than them? They don't even look like they've been up reading and shit! This is just a guessing game to them!"

Nonetheless, all the angel's attempts were all in vain. The guy already had the answers written down his paper, though it wasn't a complete loss as his self-esteem took a short peg down and guilt riding on his shoulders.

Dream won this round.

"You!" The angel flew right beside the demon, throwing his hands as if to choke him, though it never happened. Still, Dream made sure to fly further, just in case. "I already got him! How- You only said a few-"

"Aww, " The demon cooed, pinching the angel's cheek who took a second before slapping it away. "Is that your way of saying congratulations?"

He only scoffed back, keeping his arms by his side this time. It was a surprise that the angel hasn't yet flown in a huff. Something that Dream was thankful for, not knowing why.

"This is easier than waiting for you." The demon sneaked his tail just to wrap around the other's hand. His grip wasn't that tight, yet Dream shivered from the cold touch as the smaller angel had -hesitantly- flicked his thumb. "Maybe you're liking me chase you down instead, Angel."

A darker shade of pink dusted on the angel, however, it was quickly wiped away from a scoff. "Don't call me that-" The angel paused for a long moment, making that flush of colour come back. Dream laughed for a moment as the angel rubbed a finger over the spade on his tail with some kind of pattern. "-you."

"You don't even know what to call me either." Dream purred as the angel's grasp had gone a bit tighter, yet kept a comforting hold. "At least I actually have a name for you."

"How about make it easier for me?"

"Dream." There wasn't any reluctance in the demon's tone.

"Oh." The angel didn't look up at the other, already feeling the boring stare on him. Still, he gave a mutter of thanks as his wings grew bigger.

In an instant, the angel was gone.

Dream groaned, sulking his shoulders. Why did he even give his name anyways? As if the angel would give his own. He never even said he'd give him his— The demon held his tail, rubbing the tip, now missing that cool touch of the other. 'George' the angel had traced almost two times. How did he even get that so fast?


	3. Aww Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah I forgot to update this, didn't I?  
> Sorry

After gaining the angel's name, Dream made sure to check on said angel whenever he could. Sometimes they've -let's be honest, it's only George- even made up excuses not to leave too early. Sometimes it was the angel who kept a calming silence between them so they could have more time. Though, the demon wasn't much of a silent person. Was he complaining? It's kinda nice to hear someone's stories when nothing too interesting ever happens to you. 

  
"Maybe- _you're_ the only interesting aspect of my life."

Dream shut his mouth for a moment. It wasn't a very frequent event when the angel spoke, especially when its a somewhat positive note; so it easily made him quiet every time he does so. It was everything George could say that pointed _o_ _ut of character_ and maybe made him question his own hearing.

"What?"

The other didn't dare repeat himself. "I-" George pulled his knees then buried his face deep, contemplating what he just said. Even he was surprised he said those words. Nevertheless, he would never take them back even if he was given the chance to. "I meant what I said."

Again, they've returned to silence, not knowing if it was reckoned as awkward or not. Positively, it was just the demon not knowing what to respond with. Do he laugh it off? Do he just flirt back? The angel had this serious kind of tone. Again, it seemed kind of serious for George to say. Is this the time when he spills his heart? Or just let the silence consume them both?

Thoughts circulated his mind but when said angel shifted away from his side, wings began stretching out, the words finally piled up to his throat.

"Well, " He smiled with a lopsided grin that sent the angel back onto his spot beside the demon. " _You've_ been my favourite aspect of my life." 

  
If the angel only knew that this would send Dream through a spiral of overwhelming pride, he would have shut his mouth and never said anything for a few months.

"So you _do_ love it when I chase for you." The demon purred with the biggest grin his face could muster. George could only flush his face more without words escaping from his mouth.

" _Oh, Georgie!_ I've deeply fallen for you." Dream moaned all too dramatically as he tackled the smaller in his embrace. "I'll follow you to the ends of the world!"

"I regret telling you my name!" This only blurred the angel's face into a deeper shade of pink. Maybe, George was tired or weakened that he couldn't push the other away. Yeah. It totally wasn't because he thought it was cosy and felt safe in his side.

"Dream-"

"Oh?" The demon released him as much as to his dismay. Dream had this small pout on his lips and furrowed brows. Did George said something? This doesn't help George's small but growing anxiety. "You don't like me calling you your name?"

"I don't mean it like-"

"Sweetie, " Said angel froze again, even stopping his wings from profusely flapping all the time. "Honey, " Dream continued with a cooing voice. "Shortcake, " The list persists with an even more flirtatious tone. "Darling, " Maybe it was too flirtatious and coy, it did something.

" _Angel_."

That definitely did something.

The last one tugged his strings way too much. George didn't know why _Angel_ had an effect on him. Or was it how he said it. There was a subtle hum plus a gentle overtone as the nickname rolled out. It was just as sweet as the look he keeps giving off for him. George could only purse his lips and look at anywhere, entirely leaving the blonde out of his vision. That probably wasn't the best idea.

"George? Did I step too far?"

The angel snapped back at the demon, giggling in his face, not caring for the confused look on Dream. A bright look with eyes golden and glittered with the light. It didn't take too long till the demon chuckled along with him. Who could have thought he'd end up with someone— someone annoying on top of being a great company until he's too interested to refuse to leave?

~

Demons possess a more carefree schedule that lets them wander off while working. Most even find enticing and humans while they leisurely stroll around. In all honesty, their job is easy. This is why Sapnap, our young demon can't understand how his friend is frenetic whenever noon hits now and then. Though, something tells him -no, Sapnap already knows this- that it's about the angel he keeps gushing about. In any case, he feels like this is some kind of revenge or karma about him having a favourite human. 

Right now was a Friday, which means Dream would be flying off in a few moments. And for once, he actually wants the older demon to leave as fast as he can. 

The younger demon groaned louder as his friend finally shut up about his last encounter with his angel. Just leave already if you can't shut up about it. "God, I missed the times where that guy just keeps ending up finding you." 

"Well, " Dream laughed like the fucking kettle he is. "He likes it this way." He shifts a bit "At least, he looks like he does."

" _Sure_ the pretty boy does." Sapnap poked even more.

"Just like _Karl_ is to you?"

Called it. He'd be using that card. And he's not this much. He can't even talk to the human directly! What was he gonna do? 

"Hey! At least I don't talk like a love-struck puppy!" 

In a miniature fraction, the other choked in a wheeze. " _Lovestruck_?-"

"-Plus, with all your talking, I think _I_ also know this George _personally_ now." Sapnap interjected. And what look fell upon the blonde just made him want to tease him more. Maybe even take it as a challenge of some sort. Before Dream could question it, he spoke again. "Hey, isn't it noon? Don't want to miss your angel."

"Say another fucking word, I'm actually gonna force that Alex guy to make a move on Karl." 


	4. We'll probably call this love

To say, touch was the easiest to open up to between the two of them. Small brushstrokes against each other's skin to keeping each other warm with cuddles in the imaginative cold. When they get some sort of break, they're usually seen together asleep on each other's side. And while whispering thoughts to a mortal's mind, they'd still try and hold each other's hand with no more excuses.

Company and touch wasn't something they starved from. The weeks of meetups turned to every afternoon days or if they're lucky, just every day. Sapnap didn't like having only a minute to spare with his best friend, though after meeting the other smaller angel, he didn't seem to grow pouty. In fact, Dream was the one who grew green-eyed from the two. Both usually teasing and pushing each other around. Even with that annoyed look on the smaller angel as they bickered, the glint of fondness didn't waver from his eyes. They became best friends after a few weeks.

_( Sapnap straightens his stance, lifting his head. It is a look Dream doesn't recognise as much from the demon. As of he was an experienced soldier that came back from a war._

_"Dream– I want you to know that George is my best friend– "_

_"YOU MET HIM LAST WEEK!"_

_"And I know you can't kill demons, " The ravenette ignored the scream in his ears. "But I know 20 ways to poison that can hurt you fucking bad. And I am sure you won't like the time while it lasts."_

_"Is Karl trying black magic again so he can time travel?"_

_"–That if you ever hurt him, in any way no matter physically or emotionally, I will rain down **hellfire** so powerful, it will make Satan himself green with envy."_

_"SAPNAP! Why would I even do that?– Why would **you** do that?"_

_Sapnap then glared at his best friend, ignoring every word he just said as he flew away._

_"Hellfire! He swore to fucking hell!"_  
  


_What Dream didn't know the other demon said the same thing to the small angel. Though, Sapnap got the same intensity of a shovel talk about Karl as if the angel knew who that guy even is. )_

George and Sapnap weren't as touchy, but that made the demon realize what they lacked. Those small bickering, the teasing is a normal thing; but the enthusiasm when they talked, the want of gaining a reply. Talking– a normal conversation? No. Those heart to heart talks those humans keep having. The sappy sentimental ones. Or just those pure chats with actual topics.

And the demon wanted that. Perhaps even desperately.  
  


"Georgie!" Dream sang as he laid on a tree, with the angel looking around, probably looking for him himself.

Said angel almost screamed by the top of his lungs on cue, before he landed on the soft patch of grass and concrete. "Dream!" He snarled, rolling his eyes. The demon was about to fly back, but George flew quicker then gave a firm smack on the top of his mask.

Dream laughed as he whined, curling near the angel's side. "Good morning to you as well, jerk!"

" _You're_ the lousy jerk, "

There was no hesitance when George decided to comb his fingers through the blond's hair. Still buried into the brunette's side, Dream hummed a small tune as the other continued to caress his head. The demon had his mask off –he always did with the angel– and settled down beside him. Both just stayed near the shade of the tree right after they sat down, not even breaking away from each other's grasp. It was just peace right now. The usual silence they're both accustomed to.

And this is the part where Dream realized he didn't know how to even start a conversation like that.

He's been flirting and a tease with small compliments– How does even one address talking on general? How do you commence such an emotional talk from out of the blue?

The brunette who was oblivious to the small nervous breakdown happening, only continued to dig his fingers gently. It almost made him relax. Almost, since Dream really did want to have a sappy moment.

"George?" The other hummed, letting the demon shift in his hold. Dream, now laid on the angel's lap with his fingers still dancing around strands of hair. Each twirl was too calming for the demon to make him stop.

A small hum.

"Well, I, " he gasped, trying to conceal a stutter. "I just– I want you to know, " George had grabbed a fist full of hair, gently pulling it back. "It's just. I–I like spending time with you."

"Mhm."

"You've been– You're a great listener. I can always count on you to listen." Even right now when he's trying to pour his heart out. Those small hums after a point; an indication of a response. "I also like listening to you every time I get to." It's a rare moment whenever the angel just sat down and spoke for more than a minute, even if it was a rant about ridiculous junk. Dream always found it fascinating to see his perspective.

"Mhm."

The angel brushed some of the golden strands off of his face, rubbing the sides of his temples. Dream lightly flushed, softening even more from his touch. "These few months were just a boost of serotonin– I didn't even notice how much time has passed recently."

"It does, huh."

"Yeah, " He chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "I think Sapnap forgot about time too."

"Already given his blessing, I see."

Dream had to wheeze hard on that, remembering that memory. "He did! Hell– he'll just threaten us both." The other demon was overprotective over the ones he loves, and Dream's overly grateful for that. "Anyways. I'm just trying to say that you just make time indistinct."

"Mhm."

"It's, " Dream faded from his thoughts for a while. The angel never stopped rubbing sweet circles by the side of his jaw, coaxing him to relax all the time– and its working, mind you. George has held him ever so close. And as he looked up at the angel, he almost the same flustered look, staring at his hair that was still caressed.

Maybe this is why the angel wasn't as talkative. He cannot expect the same diction from him. This _is_ how he conveys that sweet tenderness. This _is_ how he says how much he cares. This _is_ how he communicates.

Dream averted his gaze, pulling his mask to cover half of his expression.

"Is something wrong?" George poked the blonde's cheek. Voice was ever so calm but held worry. "Dream?"

The demon sat up, which the angel gave him space for. "It's– Nothing. I just." George resumed touching the falling locks, tracing the other's cheek then cupping his face. That immediately calmed the other down. And he can't seem to stop adoring his little habit. "I think I love you."

"I know. And I probably wouldn't do this if I don't love you either."

He hugged the angel, both tight and fierce. Let anyone try to get in between them, he would raze the demon world down before he let anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This is done! :D  
> Took me a while
> 
> Also Ty for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I always love seeing comments and kudos, so thank you a bunch!


End file.
